Jimmy Hurdstram
is a ranch hand on the Yellowstone Dutton Ranch, one of the biggest cattle ranches in the United States. He is played by Jefferson White in Yellowstone. Beware of 'spoilers' from here on down! Personal life Family Jimmy Hurdstram was born into an unfortunate family. His grandmother died when his mother was young and his grandfather Dirk Hurdstram used to say her death killed the whole family. All of Jimmy's family members either died or went to prison, leaving only him and his grandfather. Season 1, episode 3: No Good Horses Work Yellowstone Dutton Ranch Click here for the main page of the Yellowstone Dutton Ranch. Jimmy started working on the Yellowstone Dutton Ranch, but not out of interest or for his skills. He went through a bad period in life and had gotten himself into trouble when his grandfather got ranch owner John Dutton to give Jimmy a second chance. This meant that Jimmy had to put a branding iron to his chest to prove he was willing to take this opportunity. Season 1, episode 1: Daybreak He had to prove himself when he started working on the ranch. It didn't take the other hands long to notice he was new to the work and he served as a laughing stock at first. After a certain time, he grew close to Avery, one of the other ranch hands, but before he knew it she was gone from the ranch. Incident(s) *With his boss's son Kayce and some other ranch hands, Jimmy took part in the hanging of Dan Jenkins, an enemy of the ranch. They could have let him die then and there but used the hanging as a warning and let him go eventually. Season 1, episode 9: The Unravelling: Part 2 *When in a bar with some of the ranch hands he works with, Jimmy got into a fight with an oil worker pestering Avery. Things got out of hand and to show that the ranch doesn't like being messed with, the crew decided to teach the troublemakers some manners. Season 2, episode 1: A Thundering *The past catched up with Jimmy when two old acquaintances asked him some money back that he owed them. Season 2, episode 3: The Reek of Desperation They even went so far as to beat up his grandfather. Within a week he was to pay back $8.000 but he didn't have it. Season 2, episode 4: Only Devils Left The only way to get the money seemed to be by exploiting his cowboying skills, but there didn't seem to be any in which he excelled. Season 2, episode 5: Touching Your Enemy Finally, he seemed to be good at rodeoing so he earned some money by participating in an event. Season 2, episode 6: Blood the Boy *After he was assaulted, Jimmy's grandfather, Dirk Hurdstram, died of a ruptured bloos vessel in his brain. Jimmy was determined to take revenge and was about to do it his own way when fellow ranch hand Rip Wheeler stopped him from doing so. He and some other ranch hands helped him kill Ray and Blake, his grandfather's killers, in such a way that no one would find out about it. Season 2, episode 9: Enemies by Monday Appearances Check out the table(s) below to find out in which episodes Jimmy made an appearance. : O = appeared in this episode : - = did not appear in this episode Season 1 Season 2 Images Jimmy Hurdstram.png Yellowstone - Kill the Messenger - Promo Still 1.jpg Yellowstone - The Long Black Train - Promo Still 4.jpg Yellowstone - Coming Home - Promo Still 9.jpg Yellowstone - A Monster Is Among Us - Promo Still 6.jpg Yellowstone - The Unravelling - Part 1 - Promo Still 7.jpg Yellowstone - The Unravelling - Part 2 - Promo Still 1.jpg Yellowstone - The Unravelling - Part 2 - Promo Still 5.jpg Yellowstone - New Beginnings - Promo Still 4.jpg Yellowstone - Blood the Boy - Promo Still 3.jpg Yellowstone - Blood the Boy - Promo Still 4.jpg Videos Jimmy Gets the Brand Yellowstone Season 1 Paramount Network Jimmy Takes a Wild Ride Yellowstone Season 1 Paramount Network Beth Bathes in the Trough Yellowstone Season 1 Paramount Network Fred & The Train Station Yellowstone Season 1 Paramount Network Walker Joins the Yellowstone Yellowstone Season 1 Paramount Network ‘Ryan Bingham Croons the Bunkhouse’ Official Clip Yellowstone Paramount Network 'Jimmy is All Grow'd Up' Official Clip Yellowstone Paramount Network Rip & Kayce Confront Dan Jenkins Yellowstone Season 1 References Category:Characters Category:Yellowstone characters Category:Yellowstone season 1 characters Category:Yellowstone season 2 characters